Colorado
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = Boulder; Denver; Lost Creek; Overlook Hotel; Rocky Mountains; Sidewinder | 1st = }} , also known as The Centennial State, is a midwestern state located in the Rocky Mountain region of the United States. Colorado was the provincial location of the 1980 horror film The Shining - a film depicting the supernatural effects of longterm isolation in a haunted hotel may have on the human psyche. Continuities Teen Wolf Colorado was the principal setting of the 1987 film Teen Wolf Too. In the film, teenager Todd Howard, cousin of infamous Beacontown High School basketball star and werewolf Scott Howard, begins taking classes in the hopes of becoming a veterinarian. The Dean however has other plans for Todd and wants to use him to win a college boxing tournamant. Todd comes through, but in an unexpected way when he learns that he too is a werewolf. What follows is a series of "hair-raizing" antics including a campus-wide song and dance montage. Points of Interest ; Boulder: Boulder is an American city located in the US state of Colorado. It is the county seat of Boulder County and is located at the base of the foothills of the Rocky Mountains. Boulder is famous for its colorful Western history, being a choice destination for hippies in the late 1960s, and as home of the main campus of the University of Colorado, the state's largest university. ; Denver: Denver is a city in the U.S. state of Colorado and is the capital and most populous city in the state. It is located in the South Platte River Valley on the western edge of the High Plains just east of the Front Range of the Rocky Mountains. ; Overlook Hotel: The Overlook Hotel is a fictional hotel featured in The Shining multimedia franchise. It first appeared in the 1977 novel, The Shining, by famed horror author Stephen King. It was first brought to cinematic life in the 1980 feature film adaptation of The Shining, directed by Stanley Kubrick. The Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado was the inspiration that King drew upon for this location and it was used for exterior shots of the hotel in the 1997 television movie, Stephen King's ''The Shining''. The exteriors of the Overlook from the Kubrick film were actually shot at the Timberline Lodge in Mount Hood, Oregon. ; Rocky Mountains: The Rocky Mountains, commonly known as the Rockies, are a major mountain range in western North America. The Rocky Mountains stretch more than 3,000 miles (4,830 km) from the northernmost part of British Columbia, in western Canada, to New Mexico, in the southwestern United States. Within the North American Cordillera, the Rockies are somewhat distinct from the Pacific Coast Ranges and the Cascade Range and Sierra Nevada which all lie farther to the west. ; Sidewinder: Sidewinder is a fictional town featured in the Stephen King novel The Shining as well as the 1980 film adaptation of King's book, The Shining, directed by Stanley Kubrick and the 1997 television miniseries, The Shining. Sidewinder is located in the Rocky Mountains of Colorado not far from the Overlook Hotel. The Torrance family drove through Sidewinder on their way to the Overlook. After being snowed in, Wendy Torrance maintained contact with the local Forest rangers, who were based out of Sidewinder. Films that take place in * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Day of the Dead (2008) * I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer * Misery * Phantoms * Shining, The * Snowbeast * The Shining * The Stand * Teen Wolf Too TV shows that take place in * Fear Itself :* "Skin and Bones" * ''Supernatural :* "Wendigo" :* "Salvation" Books that take place in Colorado * Doctor Sleep (novel) * Shining, The (novel) Characters from * Ben Willis * Bill Watson * Danny Torrance * Delbert Grady * Grady daughters * Haley Collins * Jack Torrance * Larry Durkin * Lloyd, the bartender * Lorraine Massey * Misery the pig * Sarah Bowman * Stuart Ullman * Wendy Torrance People who were born in * Chad Bannon * David Fincher * Devon Gummersall * Hanna Hall * Jake Sakson * John Carroll Lynch * John Davis * John August * Julie Bishop * Nick Stabile * Richard Epcar * Richard LaSalle * Rileah Vanderbilt * Robin Sydney * Scott Takeda * Shannon Lucio * Steffanie Pitt People who died in * Rose Siggins Notes & Trivia * Snowbeast was filmed at the Crested Butte Ski Resort in Crested Butte, Colorado. External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Colorado